AkuRoku - Homecoming Night
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Axel is Roxas' date for his Homecoming dance and the blonde has no clue how good or bad it'll go. Only his gut, time, and a little girl named Xion will be his only clues. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI KISSES AND SUCH! I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, Larxene, Xion, Vexen, Sora, or Xemnas! Many characters in this!


_Since Homecoming for me is in like two weeks and a lot of other schools are celebrating their own, I thought I'd write up a lovely AU for you guys! A few notes: Sora is Roxas' brother here, the eldest members of the Organization are teachers with Xemnas as principal, and Xion seems to be not as sweet as I wrote her before. So please take all that into consideration. Thanks!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI KISSES AND SUCH! I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Larxene, Vexen, or Xemnas! Thanks again!_

 **AkuRoku – Homecoming Night**

"Axel, will you stop fussing over this?" the blonde groaned, taking the elder's busied hands away from his throat. He loosened his tie a touch and smiled at the jittery redhead. "It's just Homecoming. And you, when you're not even technically young enough to even be my date properly, are not my mom."

"There's no age restriction, Roxy," Axel replied causally, straightening his own crimson tie and the cuffs of his rolled-up checked shirtsleeves in the mirror. "And you're very formal for this dance thing. I've never seen you clean up so nicely, in a suit and tie and stuff. It's a sight I rather like." He grinned. "I bet a lot of the girl teachers are gonna take a liking to me. And isn't Xion going to be there?"

Roxas nodded and opted to leave his deep gray suitcoat undone. "Yeah, but she promised to leave us be for some of the slower dances." When the elder raised an eyebrow and grinned a bit wider, the blonde shook his head frantically. "Not that I asked her! She just said that she would…"

"Hey, you don't need to be so nervous." The elder said that with an air of calm, something that grounded the younger for a moment or two as he gazed lightly at the redhead, who was tying said spikes of hair back into a low ponytail. "And this'll be fun, right?"

The blonde nodded again and took the elder's hand in his, feeling a warm squeeze back into his palm. The two walked to the bright red car belonging to the emerald-eyed man and opened its doors. The younger noticed a small plastic box sitting in the passenger seat right before he slid into it. "Axel?"

"Hmm?" the man hummed, glancing at the box right next to him a moment later. "Oh, those? Something your mom thought would be, quote on quote, 'fun'. She bought the stupid flowery thingies." He snapped his fingers as he tried to recall what they were called. "Corsages I think. Those things."

"That's my mom…" Roxas felt a bit embarrassed for his mother, but then took the box and slid into the car. "But we should wear them, if only for the pictures." Axel nodded, rolling his eyes and his nose crinkling as the smell of the white roses hit him. Ew… The blonde took one and gestured for the elder to get closer, a command that the redhead would never refuse. He took his time placing the flower thing on his chest, turning it this way and that as he decided how it would look best, until he pinned it over the pocket on his left side.

The elder man did the same with the other one, taking little time before stabbing the younger teen three times trying to get the pin in. And in apology he gave the blonde three short kisses before turning on the ignition and driving the short distance to the school. Axel already had a sinking feeling as he saw the white streamers and silver lights streaming from the open gym doors.

"Now who's nervous?" Roxas giggled and leaned into the spiteful kiss before the elder parked relatively close and stepped out of the car, dashing over to his door and opening it for him with a short bow and a wicked grin. The pair saw the silhouette of a short girl in the lit doorway before she came wobbly running over to them in her heels.

"Hey guys." Xion winced as she made her way over to the car and hugged the two boys, her slightly shimmering formfitting dress suiting her well. Roxas looked nervous and a little sick, but Axel was the opposite. She wasn't too surprised, being as they were so different with events like this. The blonde glanced at her feet in question, and she answered before he could ask why she was wearing shoes like that. "My mom made me. Not fun. My feet _already_ hurt… Did you grab the other shoes for me?"

The redhead held up a grocery bag and she sighed in relief. "I could kiss you right now, Axel! Thanks so much! I'll be quick, so just go ahead inside." She shivered in the cold and wrapped her shimmery wrap thing around her tighter as she sat on the curb and slid her old, beat-up Converses out of the bag.

The walk up the sidewalk seemed to take an eternity, the younger teen thinking to himself what people would think of him for walking in with another guy, one who wore violet tattoos and a pretty-boy smirk. He half-considered just walking back to the car now, but Xion was there. She'd force him to go back…

"Stop that," a soft whisper into his ear crooned, a hand steadying him at the waist and the other hand taking his own. "You're gonna be fine. I'll be right next to you, all night, and Xion's here too. So you can stop thinking about the people who'll be staring at us when I slow dance with you and just have fun."

Roxas nodded and kissed his cheek quickly as they came to the entrance. A silver-haired man with a clipboard and a sharp glare with golden eyes asked his name. The teacher had trouble asking the name of the other man, seeming to be unable to think of what he was to the student, so Axel just answered for him. "I'm his partner. Name's Axel."

"Ah." The man's deep voice startled the elder for a moment. It commanded respect and boomed with untouched power and unquestioned authority. He gazed down at the clipboard, running a fingertip down the list of student names before checking a few things off. "Then you both can go inside. Where is Miss Xion?"

"Over there, Mr. Xemnas. She's changing her shoes." The blonde jerked a thumb behind them and the teacher nodded, gesturing for them to enter the gossamer and silver balloon-lined tunnel to the dance floor.

Axel tread lightly to avoid getting his shoes tangled in trailing netting, cursing whatever committee had come up with the theme of 'Galaxy'. This was not a galaxy, this stupid silver-painted thing. He had to admit, the gym was very pretty, what with streamers and silver fabrics hanging low from the rafters and cut-out stars cupping twinkling white and gold Christmas lights paired with paper lanterns lighting the place in soft light. To his taste, however, it did not fully encompass the theme.

A tall, slender blonde glanced at him a corner, looking to be a teacher of some sort. But she didn't really look the part, with a low-cut dress and a tempting sort of smile. Axel smiled back and then was tugged in another direction by a dark-haired girl, Roxas nearly tripping over himself to catch up with Xion's dashing off.

"That woman over there is Mrs. Larxene. Don't be taken with her. Rumor has it that she'll have sex with anything that catches her interest in a heartbeat." Xion's warning seemed to have multiple meanings in the redhead's mind, ones like "Don't you _dare_ leave Roxas alone here." And why would he ever leave his boyfriend alone in a place like this?

The short girl pulled them over to the punch bowl and dipped the ladle into light blue liquid before handing them both a cup. Axel wet his lips while the blonde chugged his as if it was a cool glass of water to a guy lost in the desert. The redhead glanced over to the DJ booth lazily and smiled as he saw a familiar blonde switching the tracks.

"I'll go request something quick, okay?" Roxas nodded and the elder snuck over to the small stage where Demyx, one of the seniors of the school and certainly the most musical of his friends, was working.

"Hey Axel!" The aqua-eyed teen shouted, waving over to him even before he climbed up on the stage a bit. "Is Roxas here yet?" The emerald-eyed man nodded and waved slightly to the petite blunette curled up behind one of the speakers, reading a thick book. "Ah, don't mind Zexion. He's just bored for now."

"I am not," was the scholar's reply, but it was unheard as an electric song replaced the requested country song that had played a moment before. Axel leapt down form the stage after fist-bumping the older blonde and ran over to his blonde, taking his hands and guiding him over to where others of the school were dancing wildly.

Roxas had to admit, dancing was not his strong suit, but it was definitely Axel's. He had some sort of gift for this sort of thing, and soon had the rest of the student body mirroring him for a few measures of the song. It was like he was the center of some sort of galaxy, and not the stupid one that the student council had thought up. The redhead was… somehow so incredibly glorious and radiant in this light, in this time…

It made him proud to call him his boyfriend when, about fifteen minutes later, a slower song turned on just for them. Axel took his hands in his and they circled slowly together in the somewhat darker corner of the floor. Even here, the bright glint of green from half-lidded eyes wasn't hidden from the blonde's sight before a hand cradled the back of his head against Axel's shoulder.

"People aren't looking at us," the redhead remarked, a slow smile making his mouth look so much more kissable before he bent down and kissed Roxas slowly, sweetly. They still moved in that slow circle, but they just remained kissing like that, whispering sweet things like "I love you" back and forth until the song was over.

Electricity and heavy drumbeats replaced the softer music and the blonde suddenly felt a little awkward still kissing the elder. He moved away and met smiling eyes and a soft grin. Soon softer laughter replaced the smile as the redhead gathered the younger teen in his arms one last time.

"Told you it'd be fine." Xion said, smiling and clapping a hand to each boy's shoulder softly before guiding them over to an area that just reeked of stupidity. The photographer took about ten minutes with each couple, refusing to allow them to leave until they got their poses just right and held perfectly still. After waiting about half an hour, the blonde and the redhead were positioned in the background of a tacky silver fabric and twinkle lights with those stars on them again. The photographer frowned at the first few shots she took, then smiled warmly, showing the elder the picture before he nodded and gave her his email to send it to him. Xion came right back over to them like she was a homing pigeon of sorts and sighed. "You wanna just sit somewhere and talk the night away?"

"Without alcohol, right?" To that, the elder man got twin glares and looks of "Are you insane?" He laughed and put hands up in a 'Just kidding' sort of gesture. "Okay then." He was the first one to sit on the floor in a corner away from the speakers and the blaring music so they could all hear each other. Time wasn't something they counted as they shared stupid and funny stories and observances, a certain science teacher named Mr. Vexen trying to hook up with Mrs. Larxene and his ultimate burning fail making them laugh their butts off. A few more songs pried them from the cold rubbery floor, the dark-haired girl politely occupying herself by chatting with some of her other friends when the two boys wanted a dance to themselves.

Roxas was the first to yawn near the latter half of the night, earning himself a little sad smile from Xion. A few more minutes passed, then the girl asked, as the blonde was nodding off mid-sentence, "You look like you're gonna pass out right here. Are you gonna leave?"

"I dunno…" the blonde slurred, Axel wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Will you be okay if we go? Axel? Xion?"

"If you're that exhausted it can't be good for you to stay any longer." To her motherly statement the redhead agreed, and they managed to get the blonde standing between them, which woke him up enough to walk to the car on his own. The girl grabbed the bag containing her ridiculous heels and thanked and hugged them each once more before they slid back into the car. The elder wrapped a comforting arm around the blonde's shoulders as he pulled away from the curb.

It wasn't long before a soft murmur of his name reached his slumbering ears and Roxas pried open his heavy sapphire eyes. "What, Axel…?"

"This is your house. We're home now. I talked to your mom on the phone and she said that it was fine if I stayed over tonight. That idiot brother of yours will still be at the dance for a while yet, so you can get back to sleep without him annoying you."

Roxas nodded a bit and got out of the car with Axel's help. Dances like that just tired him out too much, and he really didn't need Sora's voice making his head hurt. The redhead half-carried him up the stairs and sat him down on his bed. The blonde vaguely felt the sensation of layers of clothing being taken off his body before he rested his head on a bare shoulder and felt calm hands rubbing his back slowly through an old thin tee.

He inhaled, taking in the warm scent of the elder's skin as he fell into slumber once more, Axel feeling his small body go limp. It was then and only then that the redhead chose to speak his mind in a hushed whisper.

"I really loved this time I had with you, Roxas. I wasn't as nervous on the outside, but I was so nervous about you and this whole thing… I might seem uber-confident and stuff, but I'm nothing without you… And… That's why I love you so much…"

And, bearing a much lighter head and heart, the elder rested his head and fell asleep.


End file.
